Good Morning
by abzbee
Summary: Sabriel One-shot. AU, Sam had to get up early for work, much to Gabriel's disappointment.Fluffiness. Enjoy! :3


**Good Morning**

**So hey guys, just has this idea pop into my head and I couldn't help but write it. Just a cute Sabriel AU one-shot where Sam has to get up early for work, much to Gabriel's disappointment. If you guys want more then I may add to it, who knows? Enjoy! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be. If I did own supernatural or any of the song rights mentioned in this fic then Supernatural would have long since become a Destiel Sabriel musical.**

* * *

If Sam hadn't already set his alarm to snooze 3 times he would have had just 5 more minutes in the warm tangle of sheets that was heaven. Grumbling, he pulled himself up out of bed, only to be yanked backwards by a pull on his night shirt. Gabriel knotted his fingers onto the fabric and clasped his hand tightly. Sam tried to un-do his fingers before sighing.

"Gabe..." He smiled fondly as the man yanked the sheets over his honey-haired head like a two-year-old.

"Sam-a-lam..." Gabriel slurred through his sleepy state. Gabriel had never been a morning person, instead electing to stay awake till the early hours of the morning and then sleeping till noon. A few more failed attempts of removing Gabriel's hand from his shirt and Sam officially gave up, pulling the shirt off over his head and making his way to the bathroom for a shower. He turned back to see his boyfriend watching him through one eye as he got to the door.

"Care to join me?" Sam grinned, hoping the offer was enough to get Gabriel up.

"No, but you can join me." Gabriel tossed open the sheets, offering a place on the bed to Sam. Bitch-face #46. Sam closed the bathroom door behind him and shuddered for a few moments as he adjusted to the warm shower water, not realising how cold he was; it _was_ a December morning after all. After he was refreshed he left the warmth of the water and quickly pulled a towel around his waist. He grabbed the hair dryer and entered the bedroom again, not at all surprised to find Gabriel in the exact position he left him in. He plugged the hair dryer into a plug socket next to the bed and sat on the edge, switching the dryer on and began working on his hair. His brother had always told him to get it cut short like 'a normal person' but Sam liked it that way. He felt the mattress shift slightly beneath him and turned to find Gabriel in a tight foetal position around a pillow with his shins pushed against Sam's back.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" He switched off the hair dryer to hear a reply mumbled against the sheets.

"The hair dryer is warm, it's f-f-freezing!" He shivered, despite being in a ridiculous moose onesie that Sam had forbade him from buying, which he then bought, getting a second bigger one for Sam which was tucked into the bottom of their shared closet never to be seen or heard from ever again. Sam smiled as he turned on the dryer again and aimed it over Gabe's shivering form, causing his boyfriend to immediately loosen up and throw a hand down to nearby his feet, rubbing circles against the bottom of Sam's back tiredly. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. As he dried his hair he took extra care to direct as much of the hot air in Gabriel's direction as possible meaning it took him twice as long to finish as any other morning. He finished with an angry grumble from Gabriel as he went over to check the notifications that had built up over night on his phone.

"Samsquatch why is s-so damned c-cold?" Gabriel whined. Sam laughed.

"Because the heating is broken and has been since we moved here." Together 2 years ago his brain added.

"I'll go speak to the land-lord later." Gabriel reached into the bedside table and pulled out a lollipop.

"Yeah, just don't punch him in the face this time huh?" Sam suggested with false sweetness.

"Hey, I had every right to do that!" Gabriel defended.

"You accused him of checking out my ass on the CCTV cameras when I walk the stairs down to the main lobby." Sam reminded him.

"And have the elevators been out of order since?" Gabriel questioned with a smug smile.

"Well... no not officially but-"

"Then I rest my case." Gabriel popped the lollipop into his mouth as he sat up in bed.

"Even so, that doesn't give you the right to punch somebody in the face." Sam sighed.

"You're right; it gives me the right to kill them instead." If anyone else had said that Sam would have assumed they were joking, but he knew Gabriel well enough by now to know that he was entirely serious.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night Gabriel." Sam ruffled the other man's hair as he began riffling through the drawers, looking for clothes.

"Where are my-"

"Second drawer down." Gabriel wasn't even looking, having lain back down onto the bed and closed his eyes again. Sam began fastening the buttons on his shirt (having put on underwear and pants first) and went over to kiss Gabriel sweetly on the tip of his nose.

"Sam-I-am, I'm tired." Gabriel complained.

"Well maybe you hadn't sat awake until 3 AM playing candy crush..." Sam muttered. "C'mon. You said you needed to check stocks at 'Arch-angelical flavourings' or whatever anyway." Sam had originally thought it was a terrible name for Gabriel's candy shop but soon came to love it. At the mention of his prided store Gabriel hopped out of bed and wandered over to the I-pod dock, plugging in his I-phone once he arrived. Sam grimaced as the sounds of '9 to 5' by Dolly Parton flooded the apartment. Gabriel had, for the most part, a similar musical taste to Dean, enjoying AD/DC, Metallica, Motor Head and such. But then he had his choice few tunes that always had a special place in the honey-haired man's heart. These included Dolly's '9-5', 'On a mission' by Gabriella Cilmi and 'Still into you' by Paramore. As much as he hated to admit it Sam liked Gabriel's musical taste; it was unique just like the seemingly overgrown 5-year-old. Leaving for the kitchen Gabriel returned soon with a cup of coffee in his hands for his boyfriend. Sam smiled and reached for it.

"You're a life saver." He was taken aback by Gabriel suddenly pulling the mug away from him.

"Oh no, you gotta do something for me!" Gabriel grinned mischievously.

"And what would you have me do, of great and powerful Trickster?" Sam asked, going as far as to bend to his knees in a begging gesture. Gabriel laughed at Sam's willingness to play along.

"I request only this, Sir Samuel. You must take me, your merciful and hot-damn sexy ass king, to MacDonalds for dinner tonight." Sam stood up.

"Gabe, I'm busy and I don't have time to do that. Let alone the money right now." Sam sighed. He had expected applying for a job at a law firm to instantly bring big bucking into his bank account but he hadn't expected to be but an assistant, fetching coffees and rescheduling meetings. It made Gabriel sad to see Sam's obvious talent wasted; he was the smartest man Gabriel knew and loved working as a lawyer. But they got by, Sam getting his income from assisting his bosses and Gabriel taking his pay from his sweet-shop, which earned him a surprisingly high amount of money. Gabriel pouted.

"C'mon Moosey-bear. Just this once. Then we can come home and watch some sappy film like Titanic or War-Horse and we can snuggle on the sofa in our moose onesies and get all warm under the quilt and stuff. How about it?" Despite Sam's argument about money and time he couldn't help but be warmed by such a pleasant night at home.

"Moosey-bear? Really?" He grinned and Gabriel's face lit up as he engulfed Sam in a hug, almost spilling coffee all down both of them as a result.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, Moosey-bear says yes, yay, yay!" He sang out into the apartment and was still singing that tune when Sam left for work.


End file.
